


Where have you bean all my life?

by HazzaP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, coffeeshopAU, jily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzaP/pseuds/HazzaP
Summary: Lily is studying, working part time and it's almost Christmas. She doesn't have time for a boyfriend...right?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Comments: 21
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N A little Jily Coffee Shop AU for you all. I think this will maybe be three/four chapters. So first multi-chapter for me! Let me know what you think. I hope these pair of cuties amuse you.

Lily steamed the milk whilst checking out the lad in the front of the queue. She felt her cheeks blush when he caught her looking and busied herself with the next coffee order. 

“Caught you looking,” 

“Sorry what?” 

“I said, I caught you looking, is it my hair? Or my face?” The lad ran his hand through his hair, purposely mussing it up and then flashed a grin in her direction. 

Lily blushed again and smiled to herself, 

“Neither actually, your fly is open on your trousers,” she said with a smirk. “Your coffee,” she put the cup down with a little more force than necessary. 

Lily gave a soft chuckle as he scrambled to fix his trousers. 

This time he blushed, “thanks, I’d probably go around like that all day,” he ran his hand through that messy black mop atop his head again, then grabbed his coffee. Lily smiled as he raised the cup towards her, “James,” he said, smiling broadly. 

“Lily,” she replied. 

—- 

Lily got home to her flat after her shift that day and threw her keys on the side. She kicked her shoes off, adding them to the pile and moved toward the sound of voices in the kitchen. She hurried through the small flat and leant against the door smiling to herself at the girls in the kitchen. 

“Lily! You are finally home,” Marlene cackled with glee and reached to pull her into the kitchen, thrusting a glass of wine in her hands. Lily smiled at her obvious joy. Mary and Dorcas waved their glasses at her too, carrying on their conversation lounging against the side units. 

“I need to change, and shower Marls, I had such a busy day today,” 

“How was work?” Mary called over to her, 

“Yeah fine thanks Mary, busy as per, Christmas shoppers are out in force,” she gave a wry smile and put her glass to one side. “What time are we going out?” 

“Soon as you are ready, so hurry the fuck up Lils, we are meeting the lads out too, so I don’t want to be late,” Marlene gave her a shove towards the door and Lily paused. 

“The lads?” She questioned. 

Dorcas smiled this time, “Marley has got herself an invite from that lad in her English Lit class, Sirius,” 

Lily laughed, “Oh you’ve been pining after him for ages,” 

“Have not,” Marlene protested. “But he is fit as, and so are his mates. I think it’ll be a bit of fun!” She pushed Lily gently towards the door, removing the wine glass. This time Lily protested. 

“You just gave me this!” 

“And now I’m taking it back until you are ready to go out,” Marlene nudged her again and Lily folded. “Fine, fine, I’m going, I’ll be quick,” and she turned and headed towards her room. 

_____ 

Lily finished curling the ends of her hair and turned to look in the mirror. Pleased with her skirt and top combo she hurried downstairs to meet the rest of the girls, grabbing a pair of heels on her way out of her room. The girls were finishing up in the kitchen and had ordered a taxi. 

“Lily! You are ready, yes I like this top,” Marlene reached over and pulled a curl over Lily’s shoulder, then handing her a shot, “Drink up, taxi is here,” 

Lily rolled her eyes, downed the drink and let Marlene pull her hand out the door. They piled into the taxi, all giggles and limbs as they settled in. Marlene yelled over to the driver, “The Phoenix bar please,” 

As they arrived Lily groaned, “Marls, I cannot be bothered with that queue! Look at it, it’s so long!” 

Marlene ignored her, pulling her along quickly. “It’s fine Lily, Sirius said to come to the side door. He has some connection here or something so we made guest list,” she winked and sidled up to the bouncer. 

Lily turned to Dorcas and Mary who were just behind and linked arms with them, “She’s landed on her feet with this lad girls, no queueing is my favourite perk of Marlene chatting up her classmates!” Dorcas and Mary laughed and the three girls headed in after Marlene. As they approached the bar Lily gave a start, “No way,” she murmured to herself, slowing her walk as they approached the group of four boys. “You alright Lily?” Dorcas asked her, concerned as she touched her on the arm lightly. 

“Yeah, just I met that boy today, he was flirting at the shop, so full of himself,” she laughed and rolled her eyes. 

“Which one?” 

“The super fit one,” Lily whispered and then blushed. 

Dorcas grinned, giving her a light shove, “Let’s go say hello then!” 

“I don’t date customers Dorcas, it gets so awkward,” Lily hissed back at her. Their conversation paused as they approached the group and Lily smiled. Marlene laughed as Sirius swept her up off her feet and spun her in a circle. She settled into his side as he flung an arm around her shoulder. “Drinks!” He cried and leant over towards the bar. 

The others smiled at the girls and a flurry of introductions went around the group when they reached Lily James stiffened and then smiled awkwardly. Lily returned the smile and then gestured at the booth behind them all. She sat down opposite James and Remus beside Dorcas, who already seemed to have gained drinks passed around by Sirius. 

A while later Lily leant against the high back plush of the booth, her hands slid against the crushed velvet of the seat and she sighed, digging her fingers in helped to ground her slightly spinning head. She observed her friends through her lashes. Marlene and Sirius were in the centre of the dancefloor, so close she struggled to see where one ended and the other began. She smiled then, Marls needed somebody who was passionate about her she thought. Dorcas and Mary were chatting animatedly with Peter and Remus across the way from her, laughing in uproar at something Remus had said. 

She jumped then as James slid in next to her. “Hi,” she smiled up at him. 

“Hi yourself,” he grinned easily back at her. “Listen, ummmmm I was a prat this morning, coffee went to my head,” he gestured wildly with his hand and his drink slopped out the top, narrowly missing her. 

“You hadn’t actually drunk the coffee yet,” she quipped back dryly. 

“When?” he asked with a startled look. 

“When you were being a prat,” she said primly, raising her glass to her lips slowly. He grinned at her and she felt the full effect of his boyish charm. Lily steeled herself, she did not need an overly confident, over exuberant prat in her life she thought as she watched another load of his drink slid over the side of his glass. She nevertheless returned the smile again and ignored the thrumming of her heart as he responded by leaning in closer to her. 

“Dance with me,” he asked, that grin remained playful across his lips. She waited a beat before she leant back again. 

“No,” and watched with satisfaction as his face fell. He recovered himself quickly though and laughed. 

“Right, I get it, I’m a prat,” he laughed and scrubbed a hand through his hair, ruffling it and then straightening his glasses. Lily huffed at herself, cross that she couldn’t help but like him. He turned away, watching the dance floor and she took a moment to sneak a peek at him. She admired the slope of his neck down to his shoulders. Lilly reached out and touched him on the arm and he turned back, his whole self seemed to light up. 

“It’s not that, it’s just I don’t date customers, it gets in a mess,” she smiled at him, her hand lingering on his taut, tanned forearm. She squeezed her fingers gently and he grabbed her hand. He pulled her close, laughing gently in her ear. 

“It’s not a date Lily, it’s a dance!” Before she quite knew what was happening, she was on her feet and in his arms. He spun her out and pulled her back in again and Lily couldn’t help herself, she giggled. An actual girly giggle. She blushed as she ran her hands up his chest and round his neck. He settled his hands around her hips swayed to the beat with her. Lily closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of his arms around her. I could allow this, she thought, I could get used to this. 

The press of bodies seemed to be closer her as they moved further into the dancefloor. Lily thought she could feel the beat pulsing through her blood, it made her body sing and she pressed herself closer. 

To soon she felt the song ended and James led her back to the table, “I’ll get us more drinks,” Lily nodded and sat back, fanning herself slightly. Marlene barrelled in next to her, she was warm and drunk. “Lils! Do not let me go home with him,” she exclaimed, excitedly grabbing her hands. “I like him, I do not want to fuck this up,” Marlene collapsed against her and Lily laughed as she steadied her. 

“Sure Marley, we can go home now if you like?” 

“Home?” Lily looked up at James’ disappointed voice. 

“Yeah, I’m going to take Marley home, she’s drunk.” Lily smiled and stood, pulling Marlene along with her. Sirius joined James’ side, his face split into a crooked grin at the sight of Marlene. ”Too much fun Marley?” His eyebrows raised as she lurched into him. He laughed, propping her up and giving her a swift kiss on the lips. Lily made to step forward and was surprised when he gently spun her around and dropped Marlene into her arms. 

"Take care of her, she is something special,” he gave a roguish wink and pulled James to the bar. James raised a forlorn hand in farewell and Lily nodded at him, giving him a small secret smile. Marlene started singing to herself and Lily pulled her along, collecting Mary and Dorcas along the way. The four of them spilt out onto the street, hailed a taxi and bundled in heading for home. Lily felt a wee flame kindle in her chest and held onto it. 

_____ 

Lily rose early for her shift the next day, her step was light as she made her way to the shower, mulling over the events of the previous night. She switched on the shower, and steam filled the bathroom, she pulled her hair down from her tie and stepped into the cubicle. She washed her hair through and scrubbed her face until it was tinged pink. Her thoughts strayed to James and she felt a thrill run over her body. Stepping out of the shower she wrapped a towel around her and plaited her thick hair, swinging it over her shoulder. She made her way to the kitchen, flicked on the kettle and then went to get dressed. 

On her return to the kitchen Marlene was sitting at the table, head in hands. 

“Good morning, babe?” Lily asked with a note of amusement. 

“urgh,” groaned Marlene in reply. Lily laughed and poured two coffees, shoving one under Marlene’s nose. 

“This will cheer you up, my love,” Lily stood back against the counter, sipping her coffee and watched in amusement as Marlene slowly came to life. “Better?” she asked, 

“Better,” Marlene agreed. She stretched like a cat, her toes propped on the seat opposite her. “So James?” She smiled coyly up at Lily, clutching the cup to her chest. 

Lily laughed, “Even when drunk you don’t miss a trick do you?” She gathered her thoughts for a moment and shrugged. “He’s nice,” she risked a glance at Marlene who had her eyebrows raised. 

“He’s nice?” she scoffed, “Lily, the boy is banging hot, he’s not my type of course, but he’s definitely yours, he’s gorgeous and clever. He’s top of English Lit with Sirus, he’s funny, he’s kind and he is totally in to you!” 

Lily rolled her eyes back at her, “Thank you for your assessment but I don’t have time, and I don’t date customers. I have a stack of work to keep on top of for labs, and I work three days a week, I do not have time for a boyfriend,” 

Marlene huffed this time, “Boyfriend, or could just be a friend with certain benefits,” Marlene wiggled her hips suggestively and Lily laughed. “No time for that either,” she said wryly. 

“Oh come on, you could use a good shag,” 

“Could we not have this conversation right now? I’m heading to work, and you should shower.” Lily placed her cup in the sink and turned back to Marlene. “Anyway, he’s too nice, too nice for that sort of.....” she gestured in the air and Marlene laughed, “He’s nice Marley, he’s not just a shag,” Lily blushed. 

“See! You do like him, I can tell!” Marlene crowed in satisfaction as Lily blushed a deeper shade of red. 

“Anyway, we shouldn’t be talking about me! We should be talking about you, Sirius seems in to you,” 

“He is, and I’m going to make him wait, I like him. See some of us can be mature with our feelings Lily,” Lily laughed at that and made her way out of the room. 

"Bye Marlene,” she called heading to the door as she grabbed her keys and coat, “I’ll be back at six.” Lily slammed the door behind her and took a deep breath, Marlene’s cackle still ringing in her ears. She touched her fingers briefly to her lips, shook her head and started the walk to work. 

_____


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sorry this took me so long! They weren't behaving or doing what I wanted. Enjoy.  
> Thank you to MagicGirlinaMuggleWorld and Freckles for bouncing some ideas with me.

Lily wandered through to the back room of the coffee shop and hung her bag and jacket. The queue was large and the café had plenty of students already set up for revision. Good, she thought, a busy shift passed quicker and she could get home to revision herself. 

She glanced around and then set to work on the bar waving in greeting to Benji who looked relieved at no longer having to man both till and coffee. 

“Morning Benjy, it’s busy already,” she commented as she reached for the milk from the fridge. 

“Yeah it’s busy for a Sunday – finals isn’t it?” Benjy replied and handed her the next order. 

Lily nodded and the next hour or so passed quickly with a steady stream of customers and orders. During a lull, she headed out to the floor to clear and wipe tables. The door pinged and she looked over to clock Sirius and James walking in. James had rugby kit on and she found herself blushing as she let her eyes wander down his broad back, Potter was emblazoned across his back and a memory of how she knew that name niggled at her. 

She moved to clear the next table and watched the boys out of the corner of her eyes. They both stared at the menu boards before ordering and Benjy began making their drinks. She ducked her head as James looked around, feeling her cheeks tinge again at being caught watching them. 

When she moved to take the empties through the back she moved to sidle past them both. 

“Oh hullo,” she gestured the cups towards them and made to move around towards the kitchen. James brightened at her and Sirius grinned. “What did you order today?” 

“Oh ummmm macchiato? Dunno, Sirius chose. Did you get home alright? I mean obviously, you did, but I’m just checking,” James paused and ran a hand through his hair then and Sirius laughed. 

“Smooth Prongs,” he muttered under his breath. 

James huffed and gave a lop-sided grin at Lily who smiled back. “Yes I made it home safe. So did Marlene,” she added as an afterthought for Sirius. 

Sirius grinned then, “I know, we already texted, since I actually close the deal and get a number,” Sirius taunted and then gave James a shoulder shove. 

“Right,” said James, shuffling his rugby bag onto his shoulder again. 

“Right,” Lily replied, she knew her face was beetroot red. “So I have to wash these,” and with that, she scuttled off through the back listening to Sirius rib James as she fled. 

Through the back she took her time loading the dishwasher, stalling her return out the front. As she came back around she was dismayed to see that the pair of them had set up shop on the large comfy couches lined against the windows. 

Lily groaned and Benjy looked over at her. “What’s the matter?” 

“Oh just that pair, I’ve never seen them sit in before,” she gestured at the lads who were now sitting heads together in intense discussion. Sirius laughed then and Lily jumped. 

“Jumpy today aren’t you Lily?” Benjy asked, grinning at her. 

“Am not, just they are taking up space and not doing anything,” Lily grumbled. 

“So is every other student Lily, and they’ll be sitting in because there's no rugby practice today, it’s done for the term.” Benjy gestured at James, “Potter plays every week otherwise.” 

Lily mused over this information, “Potter is on the rugby team?” 

“Yeah, he’s the Captain.” 

“Captain?” 

“Yes, Lils, how have you missed this? He broke the record for most conversions per match this term,” Benjy looked at her as if she was odd. 

“Right,” Lily said as the vague memory filtered through her brain. “Right, superstar rugby player,” and she nodded. Adding another note to her cons list.... customer, prat, rugby captain. Definitely not on her Christmas wish list this year. 

And yet her treacherous heart thumped a merry rhythm as she watched him recline in his seat. Arms behind his head, she found herself watching his lean forearms contract as he moved forward again gesturing at Sirius. Her heart gave another stutter and she dragged her eyes away as she busied herself cleaning the counter. 

She watched the boys on the sly as they continued their conversation, very little studying happening apparently. 

“Can you go clear again Lily?” Benjy asked innocently but Lily frowned at the playful humour that played across his features, “I think the boys need their cups cleared. Give you a reason to head over there,” Benjy was nearly laughing now and Lily rolled her eyes. 

“Sure Benjy, not a problem,” 

“Right, just don’t blush too hard there Lily,” Benji handed her the tray and Lily headed out. 

Lily mooched over slowly, trying to remember why she didn’t need a boyfriend as she headed towards James and Sirius. 

“Are you done?” She asked as she paused in front of their table. 

“We are,” Sirius smiled and handed over his cup, Lily turned to James. She reached out to take his empty cup and their fingers touched briefly. The spark ran up Lily’s arm and lit her whole system aflame. She withdrew quickly, blush creeping up her chest, across her cheekbones and up her neck into her face. 

Her cheeks tinged further as she noticed James following the trail. He grinned his crooked smile then, eyes flashing at her. 

“Thanks, Lily, that was so good,” He leant back again then and Lily tried to ignore the feeling which stirred in the pit of her stomach as she watched those forearms flex again. “Have you worked here long?” James asked and she internally rolled her eyes as she heard Sirius chuckle softly again. 

“A while, yeah, I work in between studying,” she adjusted the cups then and made to move off. James reached out, taking her hand in his. “I had loads of fun last night,” his grin widened then as if that was even possible. 

“Me too, the girls are always a laugh. Marley was hanging this morning though,” she commented, attempting to draw Sirius in. 

“I’ve heard,” he said wryly, “told me she might not make the day.” He laughed then and Lily jumped again. 

“She’s dramatic,” Lily sighed. 

“I like dramatic,” Sirius quipped. 

Lily smiled then, “Can I get you anything else?” 

Sirius leant forward, “Yeah, how about your —” James cut him off then. 

“No thanks, Evans, we don’t need anything,” he replied easily, glaring at Sirius at the same time. 

“Evans?” She faltered then, “How’d you know my last name?” 

“It’s on your badge,” James volunteered, gesturing at her. He stood then and Lily was reminded just how tall he was as he slung his bag around his shoulders. She looked up at him, noting his hazel eyes as he pushed his glasses up his nose. Her head would fit just under his chin. 

“See you around, Evans,” he smiled and headed towards the door, Sirius in tow. 

“Sure, Potter,” She sighed as he walked out, her expression thoughtful as she turned back towards the kitchen again. Benjy was laughing at her then. “Not a word, Benjy, I don’t want to hear a word!” she warned as she stalked off. 

\---- 

The rest of Lily’s shift passed without note and she waved her hand in goodbye as Benjy locked up and she turned to start the walk home. Rummaging in her bag for her keys she didn’t notice the tall, dark-haired boy who lounged against the wall opposite. 

“All right Evans?” Lily looked up and frowned at the sight. James was leaning back against the wall, hands in pockets. The picture of nonchalance. 

“James?” 

“Hullo,” he grinned a little sheepishly then, “I wondered if you want company to walk home?” 

Lily hesitated, “Sure, ummmm, just how did you know what time I was finished?” 

“Marlene" he shrugged, “Sirius met her this afternoon and before they told me to shove off she said you finished at 5.30pm and I should walk you home.” He straightened then and gestured down his body, “so here I am.” 

“Here you are indeed,” replied Lily, zipped her bag shut and gestured to the pavement in front of them. “Marlene is a meddlesome cow,” Lily started walking and James fell into step beside her. 

“Sounds just like Sirius, he thrives on other people’s drama” James laughed then and the sound ran over Lily, running down her spine and sending tingles all over her limbs. Breathless she continued walking, setting a quick pace towards her home. 

“So,” James started, Lily interrupted him quickly to cut him off before he began. 

“Let me stop you there,” she started. 

“Stop me where?” 

“Before you say anything else, I don’t have time. I have work, I have labs, it’s nearly Christmas. I don’t have time,” she smiled a little awkwardly at him then, “I’m sorry,” she shrugged. 

“Well, how did you know what I was going to say? I was just going to ask what your opinion on reusable coffee cups is?” 

“Wait... what? My opinion on coffee cups?” 

James shoved her gently with his shoulder, “Yeah, reusable ones.” He grinned then, “It’s not always about you Evans,” he said softly. 

Lily laughed then, it bubbled up out of her and the awkwardness of her previous statement faded away. James grinned again, clearly delighted with himself. 

“Oh, you can wipe that look off your face!” She laughed again and he gestured at her. 

“Well c’mon Evans, don’t leave me hanging – what do you think?” 

“Right, I uhh, I like them.” 

“You like them?” 

“Yeah like they are necessary to save the world, and they save me doing some washing up. I like them,” 

“Me too, especially the ones with patterns on them,” 

“Sorry James, are we actually talking about reusable cups?” 

“Sure are, Evans!” James commented cheerfully and winked in her direction. Lily felt her insides melt and couldn’t help herself smile back up at him. 

They walked along in silence for a few more minutes and then turned down Lily’s road. Lily slowed down and dithered a little as she rooted once again for her keys. As she looked up James was closer than she realised. Her breath hitched and stuttered as she turned her body to mirror his, looking up at him 

“Thank you for letting me walk you home,” James’ tone was rough and Lily unconsciously leant forward as he spoke. 

“I enjoyed it,” she blushed then and then without thinking stepped in and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. She breathed in deeply, pleased that her head did indeed tuck perfectly under his chin. She gave him a squeeze, allowed her hands to stray across his shoulders as she released him. She stepped back and let herself in, leaving James still standing on the doorstep watching her. 

“Night,” she waved and then shut the door 

Lily leant her head back against the door and groaned. She slid down to the floor then and rested her head on her knees. She took a couple of shaky breathes before laughing at herself in frustration. 

“Lily?” Marlene called through. 

“I’m here and I’m fucked,” 

“Dramatic Lils,” Marlene sauntered into view, “Or did you actually get some?” 

“Marlene!” 

“What? I sent Potter to walk you home,” 

“I know you did; what did you think I was going to shag him in the bushes?” 

“No, you were supposed to go for a drink with him though,” 

“He didn’t ask me for a drink,” 

“Did you let him? Ask you I mean?” 

“No,” Lily didn’t raise her head from her knees still. “I railroaded him before he could ask,” 

“Why Lils?” 

“I dunno, I don’t have time,” 

Marlene sat on the floor opposite. “Want to eat ice cream and mope about it?” 

“Can’t, have to revise,” 

“Lily we both know you’ll pass anyway, c’mon get up. Ice cream it is.” 

Lily allowed herself to be dragged through to the lounge, she settled into the couch, kicking off her shoes and dragging her hair down from the clip which held it back all day. Marlene settled in next to her with a tub and two spoons. They sat in silence for a while content to share with each other. The silence grew in the room before Lily sighed and shifted to look at Marlene. 

“I like him,” 

“I know,” 

Marlene didn’t elaborate further, instead taking another spoon of ice cream. 

“Do you think he’ll come back to the shop? I don’t have his number.” 

“He’ll definitely be back Lily, Sirius says he hasn’t shut up about you since we all went out.” 

“Really?” 

Marlene rolled her eyes at her, “Please Lils, did you even see the pair of you dancing?” 

Lily nodded, musing over the evening. “He was a good dancer,” 

Marlene nodded. “I could just ask Sirius for his number you know?” 

“I know, I'm sure that would please him. I’d never live it down.” 

“Well, when are you back in work? I’ll get Sirius to drag him,” 

“Not for a couple of days, Wednesday I think.” 

“We could double date, I’m seeing Sirius tomorrow?” Marlene smiled craftily at her then, her eyebrows waggled suggestively at her. 

“Ugh, it’s so awkward.” Lily groaned and shoved her face in a cushion. “I’m so awkward!” 

Marlene pet her hair gently. “You are babe, you are,”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Lily go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Matrixaffliate, we love you. And a big thank you to writtenbyfreckles for her outstanding beta work. Sorry this has taken me a literal age! I hope you all enjoy it.

Wednesday morning dawned quicker than Lily would have liked. At first, she tried just pulling the covers up to her chin, closing her eyes to seek out sleep again. But thoughts of her date this evening rumbled through her head, preventing her return to blissful slumber, so she rolled over and stared out of the window as she mused. The snow had settled overnight and the street looked picture perfect. As she lay there, she listened to the flat slowly come to life. Marlene’s door click, footsteps down the stairs, another click as the kettle was switched on. 

She forced her to roll out of bed. Her dressing gown was pulled on as padded down the stairs. Marlene was already sat at the table, nursing a cup. Lily made her tea and joined her, pulling a set of revision notes towards her. The girls sat in silence for a while, the only noise Lily turning pages. 

“When’s your exam?” Marlene asked over her cuppa. 

“Just the week before we break for Christmas, so 10 days I think?” 

“How’re you feeling about it?” 

“I’d feel better if I had more time, between uni and work I feel a bit overwhelmed,” Lily admitted. 

Marlene nodded but didn’t say anything else, instead she stood, put her cup in the sink and turned to leave. She paused at the door and looked back at Lily. 

“More reason to still come tonight though?” 

Lily raised her eyebrows “I think I will yeah, although work called last night, I’ve to go in and cover a couple of hours after lectures.” 

“Do you ever just work your contract hours?” 

“I don’t mind covering and I need the cash, it’s Christmas.” 

“I know you do,” Marlene paused and Lily watched her considering her words carefully. 

“Listen, I know you need to work and I know you need to study. But you deserve downtime as well, you’’ll burnout otherwise.” Marlene looked as if she wanted to reach over and squeeze Lily, “Plus you’ve a lad who likes you, it could just be a holiday romance right?” 

“He was sweet and funny last night,” Lily sighed, “and his shoulders...” Marlene grinned in reply as Lily added quietly, “You think he’s worth it?” 

“You’ll only find that out if you put your big girl pants on babe.” 

Lily nodded, musing over Marlene’s words as she watched her housemate head up the stairs. Marlene paused at the top, yelling back over her shoulder. 

“Not too big though Lils, just in case you get lucky yeah? I’ll see you after uni, we’re leaving at seven.” 

Lily snorted into her tea, rolling her eyes as she heard Marlene cackling to herself. She headed up to get ready for the day, 

\---- 

Lily arrived at the shop after her lectures, mooched through the back and hung her stuff up, fastening her apron on. She looked up at the rota, frowning as she noticed Avery’s name scored through again and swapped for hers. Did that boy ever work a shift here she wondered? 

Thankfully it was Benji with her again and she relaxed as they took up their familiar roles. She liked working with him, he always seemed to know when she wanted to chat and more importantly when she didn’t. They had worked together often enough that the orders flowed smoothly and Lily didn’t have to think too hard. 

This meant her brain had time to wander though. She prepped the food to go along with the drinks Benji was making. The smell of cinnamon enveloped her senses as she placed the warm roll on a plate. 

James smelt like cinnamon. 

She’d noticed it when they hugged goodbye, his scent was a mix of spiced cinnamon, juniper berries and something she couldn’t place....something earthy, perhaps? 

“Sorry, to errr, - interrupt you, but could I have my pastry?” 

Lily jumped, startled out of her reverie. Blushing, she handed the plate over. 

“Sorry, I was worlds away for a moment there.” Lily smiled as the customer took his plate from her. 

Pull it together Lily. 

She set her shoulders and looked up to smile at the next customer. She blinked rapidly at the young man in front of her. Are those glasses? Lily stopped in her tracks, apparently her brain was once again on the James train. 

“Can I take your order?” She turned on her best customer smile as she surveyed the student in front of her. The glasses weren’t quite the same shape anyway. 

“A latte, thanks.” 

Well, that’s not one of James’ drinks, she thought. Wait, does James have more than one drink? Why don’t I know that, she mused to herself. She absentmindedly turned change over to the man before setting about the next order. 

The next couple of customers passed by without incident. Lily once again allowed her brain to wander as the rhythm of her job settled back down. A group entered the shop. The loud swarm of lads jostled each other and called back and forth as they placed their orders. A few roughhoused as they made their way to a free table. 

Lily’s favourite old couple, Mr and Mrs Extra Dry Cappuccino, frowned as the boys moved past them. Lily huffed as the volume grew exponentially and the furrow in her brow deepened. Bloody sports lads, she thought, so blinking obnoxious. 

She caught herself. Laughed softly under her breath as she shut the till register. 

James isn’t obnoxious, but he is occupying more of my thoughts than he should be. 

She moved out to clear down some tables, collecting up cups and plates. The coffee shop was starting to wind down as the afternoon came to a close. Lily looked out at the street, watching the bustling shoppers as they made their way home, bags bursting at the seam. 

She stopped a moment to admire the Christmas village. The lights were twinkling and she could see people already congregating at the bar. Some of the crafters were beginning to open up, and she could see parents hustling children away from the sweet stall. 

She wiped another table down, and then paused, moving closer to the window. 

Was that - was that James? 

She stepped closer, squinting over at a vaguely tall lad with dark hair. He turned around and Lily scoffed. The hair was wrong. 

“Alright there, Lily?” called Benji, sounding a little unsure. 

“Yes...yes. Just thought I saw somebody I knew,” Lily turned, moving back through to load up the dishwasher. She had to admit, James was in her head. 

I’ll give myself a minute to think about him and then it’s back to work. 

She closed her eyes a moment, leaning back against the counter. She called his image to mind easily, his dark tousled hair contrasting with his slightly too thick to be handsome lenses. She smiled as she recalled the feel of his shoulders under her hands, the scent of him as she had leant in closer. 

Her hands gripped the counter tightly and a tingle of anticipation ran down her back. Well, today was turning out to hold a surprising set of realisations. 

Benji appeared, clutching cups. “Are you sure everything is alright, Lily? You are being super weird today.” 

“I have to go, Benji,” she turned and pulled her apron strings undone. 

“Sorry, what? We have half an hour until we’re done, and you’re the cover for Avery already. Why are you being so odd? It’s like somebody stole your brain” 

“I know, I know, but I have just realised something and I need extra time to get ready now.” 

“Ready?” 

“Yes, ready! Keep up, Benji,” Lily spun past him, heading for the back. “We’ll be quiet now anyway, you’ll manage and I’ll take an early Sunday off you.” 

“What’ll I say to the boss? That somebody invaded Lily’s brain and she’s gone completely around the bend?” 

“Whatever, say I’m sick. I cover enough shifts, he can’t say anything.” 

With that, she shrugged into her coat and headed out the door, raising her hand in salute to Benji as she went. 

\----- 

“Hullo,” Lily waved and almost whacked James in the face. Her hands were hastily shoved in her pockets as a blush spread over her cheeks. She huffed at herself under her breath before she realised James was still peering down at her. As she watched, a slow smile spread across his features. 

“Alright, Evans?” 

“Yeah, yeah I’m good.” Lily shrugged her shoulders in the general direction that Sirius and Marlene had walked off in and started to follow them. They walked along in silence for a few moments. The snow crunched under her feet as Lily desperately searched through her head for a topic of conversation. Her thoughts were elusive, scattering around her brain as she tried to grasp at them. 

She sighed again and felt James stiffen next to her. He too, seemed unable to strike up a conversation. Lily made an attempt. 

Nothing lost, nothing gained. 

“You play rugby don’t you?” 

“Yeah, I’m Captain actually. Scored the most conversions per match this year. Nobody has ever done that before.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“I did, yeah. We had a pretty incredible season, to be honest. I’m proud of my form; the first season as captain is always risky. You’ve got to get the rest of the team on board, and some of them have been there longer than me, of course. They didn’t make Captain, though.” 

James ran a hand through his hair. 

Lily snorted softly. Right rugby superstar, she thought to herself. 

He turned his face towards hers at her snort. 

“I didn’t mean that like that, I’m not up myself,” his cheeks coloured and he looked at the floor. 

Lily nodded vaguely and carried on walking. Damn Marlene and her plans. 

She’d felt so confident earlier and now it was just as awkward. They walked along in silence towards the Christmas village. The soft lights twinkled all around them and laughter bubbled up out of small children as they dashed from stall to stall. It was the perfect romantic Christmas date. So, why did she feel so awkward? 

This time James struck up conversation, “How was work today?” 

“Yeah, fine thanks. Just a short shift, I was covering for Avery. We had a new roast on today as well. It’s a blonde roast, which we are supposed to be upselling,” she looked up to see James nodded along with a vague expression on his face. 

Oh god, I’m prattling on about coffee. 

The words just seemed to keep coming as she carried on. “Pointless really, since most people order lattes and once it’s mixed with milk it’s really hard to taste the subtlety of the flavour.” 

James nodded again, “I had no idea that it was so complicated.” 

“Yes well, errr, now you do,” Lily breathed out slowly and looked firmly in front of her. 

Could I be any more boring? 

Thankfully they had neared Marlene and Sirius. They’d reached the bar already and had warm mugs of mulled wine clutched in their hands. Lily avoided James’s eyes as they approached and gratefully accepted her mug. Marlene raised her eyebrows at her and Lily shook her head briefly. Marlene grimaced at her, patting her arm gently. 

Sirius and James leant against the wooden bar, festooned in lights and fake snow. Spices hung in the air; cinnamon, nutmeg and orange. The whole damn place was a winter wonderland. Lily plastered a smile on her face and took a long sip of wine, the warmth spreading pleasantly throughout her whole system. Marlene pulled her to one side and looked back at the guys. 

“Two secs, Sirius. We’ll see if there’s any seats, babe.” Sirius grinned and nodded at her. 

“You want food?” 

“Nah. Lils, you need anything?” 

“I’m good thanks, Sirius.” 

Lily let herself be pulled along by Marlene. They stepped away towards the seating area. Long wooden benches lined the sides with booths in the middle. Marlene strode towards an empty one. The seats were hard, wooden and cold. But slung over the backs were thick throws and rugs ready to be wrapped around chilly customers. Marlene sat down and Lily followed, sliding into the booth next to her. 

“Don’t be a dick, Lily. Sit opposite me.” 

“What? The boys won’t care,” Lily huffed and moved around anyway. 

“Well, I care. I want Sirius to keep me warm,” Marlene laughed at Lily’s face. 

“Ugh, you are insufferable when you get like this, Marls.” 

“I know,” Marlene wriggled deeper into her seat, pulling the blankets from behind her over her lap. “So, Lils, what gives?” 

Lily frowned, playing with the mug in front of her and sighed. 

“I dunno, it’s awkward tonight. He’s only talked about rugby.” 

“He’s a boy, Lily. They like rugby, and he’s good at it.” 

“Oh, I know that. He just finished telling me,” Lily took a drink from her mulled wine and leant back in her seat. “Am I wasting my time?” 

“Lily, you don’t have to be so melodramatic all the time. Just bloody relax, snog him and decide later. He’s fit, he’s friendly and Sirius says he is super into you. It’s Christmas, Lils. Have a bit of fun, and then after Christmas, you can be serious Lily again.” 

Marlene kicked Lily’s shin and nodded behind her. Lily obliging smiled and laughed a little. Sirius slid in beside Marlene and James sat opposite, moving in next to Lily. They both carried plates of hot waffles drenched in syrup. 

“Something funny Lily?” Sirius asked. 

Marlene answered, “Just me, I’m hilarious!” She reached over pulling waffles towards her smirking as Sirius huffed. “You knew I’d eat them too.” 

Sirius nodded, reached to pull the blankets around him and tucked into the food, ribbing Marlene gently as he did so. 

Lily rolled her eyes and took another drink, finally looking up at James as she placed her mug back on the table. 

“Truce?” He asked. He held out another checked tartan blanket and his eyes twinkled at her. 

Lily acquiesced and pulled it towards her, tucking it around both their thighs. Her heart thumped as he scooted closer so it would fit around. He leant toward her tucking the final stray corner around her waist and gently squeezed. His touch felt hot, burning through her layers of winter clothes to sink into her skin underneath. Lily inwardly groaned, rolling her eyes at herself. 

“There!” James gestured around, “It’s freezing in these stupid outside bars.” 

Lily nodded unable to speak for a moment. She subtly shifted so her thigh wasn’t pressed quite so tightly against his. She needed a little space so her brain could function. 

“A truce, you say?” 

“Yeah, please? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to just go on about rugby earlier. I’m a nervous oversharer. Remus says I can’t bear even one second of silence unless I’m asleep” 

“Wait, what? Are you nervous?” 

“Of course, I am,” He gently bumped shoulders with her and looked down at her. She wondered if his cheeks were flushed from the cold or these so called nerves. 

“How could I not be nervous going on a date with you?” 

“I’m nervous too.” 

“Why would you be nervous?” 

“It’s been a while,” Lily blushed again, looking away. 

“I promise, I’ll be an excellent date,” Lily laughed and James had the good grace to blush further. 

She wrapped her hand more securely around her mug to avoid accidentally reaching out to him. 

James took a sip from his mug before turning towards her as he spoke. “Sirius suggested we could double date; I was keen to come along. I enjoyed our chat the other night when I walked you home.” 

“Did you?” Lily scoffed, “I thought we were just talking about reusable cups.” She raised her eyebrows at him. 

James nodded solemnly. 

“And very important they are, as you well know,” he scrabbled about in his jacket pockets. He emerged triumphant clutching a luridly patterned reusable cup. 

Lily stared at him for a moment or two, letting the silence stretch before she burst out laughing. 

“Where have you been hiding this?” 

“It’s been uncomfortably digging into my ribs all evening,” James admitted. He hesitated, running a hand through his hair. “So... do you like it?” 

“Nobody has ever bought me a cup before,” Lily giggled, holding the cup up to see the pattern more clearly. “It’s such a weird present.” 

James laughed with her, his eyes crinkled at the edges. Lily let her smile spread properly across her face in response. 

“Well, thank you, James. It’s very thoughtful of you. I appreciate it.” 

“I thought it was weird for a barista to not have a cup of your own.” 

“The lurid pattern though?” 

James shrugged, “I like loud.” 

Lily nodded, nervously tucking her hair behind her ears. James pulled the food towards them and roughly split the waffle in two and handed her half. Lily frowned as the syrup began to drip slowly down her hand. She stuck her tongue out, scooping the syrup up as she did so. She turned towards James who was staring at her, his jaw slack. His pupils were blown wide and the syrup from his waffle was drip, drip, dripping onto the table. 

“Sorry, my table manners,” she smirked, “ I didn’t want to waste the syrup, it’s the best bit!” 

“It is not,” James shook himself, recovered. “The best bit is the icing sugar that drifts over the top.” 

“Ugh, I hate the icing sugar bit, it goes all over the place.” 

“Uh huh, you have a little.... just here.” 

James leant closer to her. With his thumb, he lightly brushed across Lily’s cheek. She might have stopped breathing as he popped his thumb in his mouth, sucking off the sugar. 

Right there; I am dead. 

She exhaled slowly and watched as James’ wicked grin lit up his face. 

“See - my favourite bit.” He winked. 

The tension broke between them and she laughed softly. She took in a shaky breath, offering him up a smile of her own. 

Gradually the rest of the world filtered back in to her awareness. She looked over at Marlene and Sirius. They too had finished their food and drinks, - and were deep in discussion. 

Lily nodded over at them, “They’re too cute together.” 

“Yeah, I’m glad Sirius is getting on with her. He’s been banging on about her at the flat for long enough.” 

“Marls was the same. She has been pining after him for ages,” 

“What are you two looking at?” Marlene asked across the table. “I can see you making heart eyes, stop it.” 

Lily laughed and was secretly pleased when James chortled along with her. She let herself lean in closer and readjusted the blanket around them. 

“Sirius and I were just saying we should go to the ice rink.” 

“Oh Marls, I can’t be bothered. They charge you a fortune and the boots are always so sore,” 

“C’mon Lily, it’ll be fun! You remember fun, right?” Marlene widened her eyes at her innocently. 

James tugged at her arm, pulling her along the bench as he scooted out. 

“I’m game if you are?” 

“Fine, Potter,” she huffed. “But you should know that I have the coordination of an overgrown Bambi.” 

“I’d catch you if you fall,” he looked down at her, his face genuine and she knew he would. 

Secretly, she kind of hoped she’d fall and he’d have to catch her. 

Shaking those strange thoughts out of her head, she nodded, shrugged out of the blankets and stood. Marlene and Sirius followed and the four made their way through the Christmas Village in search of the ice rink. 

\---- 

In the end, there wasn’t enough space for them all to skate at the same time. Sirius and Marlene skated while James and Lily watched them from the side. They stood close, shoulders touching. The disaster that was Marlene attempting to skate unfolded rapidly in front of them. 

“Ouch,” Lily grimaced as she watched her friend deck it once again. 

“Yeah, she’s not particularly graceful out there,” James chucked. They watched Sirius attempt to hold her up again as they went around for another turn. 

“Shall we go for a little walk? It’s too cold to stand still for long,” Lily looked up at James. 

“Sure, I’ll walk with you, Evans.” 

They meandered along the stalls, looking at each in turn. Lily slipped a little and James grabbed her arm to steady her, sliding his hand down to grip hers. He wound their fingers together gently as her looked down at her. 

“This ok?” he asked a little hesitantly. 

“Yes, I, ummmm, I like it,” Lily squeezed his fingers gently as they continued. 

Gradually the crowds thinned out a little and they walked past the bar again. 

“Another drink?” James asked. 

“Maybe a coffee this time, that wine is nice but I need to study later,” Lily looked up at him, puzzled at his face. 

What was he worried about now? 

She paused to pull the cup from her bag, “I can use my new cup.” 

James seemed to think, as if considering something. “Right, coffee. Give me your cup. What can I get you?” 

“I’ll have a gingerbread latte, yours is a macchiato, right?” 

“Oh yeah, I think that’s what I had last time.” 

“Don’t you have a drink?” 

“A drink?” 

“Yeah, like your favourite coffee? 

“Oh right, a favourite.” James shifted on his feet and, he drew in a breath. “I have a confession to make. I don’t like coffee. I just choose a random thing every time I come in to try and see if I like it,” he shrugged, “So far I don’t like any.” 

“So, all the time you’ve been in the shop you’ve just been choosing random drinks? Why did you come in so much?” Lily crinkled her nose and furrowed her brows. 

He squirmed under her gaze. 

“Have you been coming in to see me?” 

James scrubbed at the back of his neck again. 

He does that a lot. The flush on his cheeks was back and Lily couldn’t help but think it was adorable. 

“Well, I suppose I have. Been coming in to see you that is.” His face was unsure, his eyes tight as he searched her face. 

“You have?” 

James didn’t answer her. Instead, he reached forward, carefully tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. He trailed his finger along her jaw and tilted her chin up towards him. The touch caused her breath to hitch and she closed her eyes expectantly. She felt the barest touch of his lips against hers.   
And almost bit him when she jumped, startled by her phone ringing in her pocket. 

“Damn,” James whispered against her, his breath warm. 

“Yeah, one second.” Lily pulled back and grabbed her phone, frowning at the name Benji flashing across the front. “Benji.” 

James stood back a little, one hand mussing his hair again. Lily turned to watch him, giving a small smile as she nodded along to her phone. She sighed and slipped it back into her pocket. 

“Bad news, I’m afraid. Benji had a water leak at the shop earlier. He said it’s all cleaned up but the alarm is going off again and he’s worried it’s water. He’s not that keen to go back in since I ditched early, so I said I would.” 

“You said you’d go back to work now?” 

“Yeah, sorry. I’ll call you though?” 

“Oh right, sure. Yeah, that would be good.” James gave her a small smile and shoved his hands in his jacket. 

Lily nodded, unsure of herself again. It had been going so well up to that point. She adjusted her bag, stalling for time. She felt reluctant to leave even though she had to. As if James radiated a force that compelled her to stay close. 

Twisting her bag in her hands, she looked up at him. “Sorry James, it's not one of those awful preorganised phone calls, you know.” 

Well, if he didn’t think it before he would now. 

She ground her teeth at herself and she watched James’ face blanch in front of her. 

“What I mean to say is..... I had fun and I’d like to see you again.” 

“I’d like that too, Lily. Let me walk you to the shop.” 

“No, no, it’s fine. I go all the time on my own, you head home.” 

“If you’re sure.” 

“Absolutely.” 

She turned, telling herself she wouldn’t look back as she walked away. Of course, she lasted about 2 seconds before glancing over her shoulder. The silly idiot was waving at her, a lopsided grin plastered all over his face. Lily felt her laughter bubble up through her, as she waved back. Her smile mirroring his as she walked away.


End file.
